What a way to wake up
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Bella gets attacked at the meadow and the wolves are too late. What happens next? I don’t know why don’t you read and find out. The only thing that I will tell you is this is not a story for anyone younger then 18 one shot


Title: What a way to wake up

Author: Angela

Rating: ADULT

Characters: Bella and Jacob

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Twilight's characters.

Summary: Bella gets attacked at the meadow and the wolves are too late. What happens next? I don't know why don't you read and find out. The only thing that I will tell you is this is not a story for anyone younger then 18.

Author Note: This is for one of my besty Babbles. She knows who she is. I love you to death Hun. I hope you enjoy the story. You better fucking review this Babbles or you'll be sorry.

You know that I am not a Jacob and Bella fan, so this was hard for me. So there won't be a sequel you guys. Sorry. But I am all the way Bella and Edward.

Author Note2: Do NOT flame me. It is rude. My grammar is not the best. Oh well. I did my best. I've read way worst then my writing. At least you can read my story and no what the fuck I am saying. Sometimes you writers are so horrible that I can't even finish reading the story. Not saying the story sucks, but you're writing sucks. But at least I AM ADMITTING I am NOT perfect and won't ever be!!

Also I'm not that good with titles. Sorry. Oh well!

Warning: Lots of smut. One shot.

Bella's Pov

I was walking towards the meadow, in a fast pace for me. I've only fallen 4 times on the way, which I am very proud to say by the way. I was very anxious to get there. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's have been away for 7 months now, going on 8 months soon. At first I'd come to Edwards meadow all the time, hoping that he'd show up. I then realized he was never going to show up and that he was officially gone for ever. I also realized that it hurt coming here. Because if I kept on coming here, I'd never be able to move on, I'll be a walking zombie my whole life.

I knew that I was hurting people with the way I've been acting. Charlie, my mother, Jacob, Angela, and everyone else that I used to be close with, that have been distance with me. As much as I'll always love Edward and his family, and want them to come back, I can't sit around waiting for them anymore. I have to live my life. That is why I was walking towards Edwards meadow right now. I wanted to say goodbye one last time.

Ten minutes later I came to the clearing of the meadow and smiled sadly. The meadow really was beautiful, that I'd miss it very much. I sat down, leaning my back against Edwards favorite tree and closed my eyes, breathing in the pretty scent of the meadow. The flowers. I heard the water moving around and smiled. It was very relaxing here.

I sighed and felt my eyes get teary. I wanted to scold myself when I felt a few tears slip down my face. But I didn't, this is what I came here for. To cry my last tears for Edward and to move on and try and be happy. I whispered, "Edward Cullen, I'll always remember you and you'll always be in my heart, no matter what happens in my future." More tears fell down my face. "I'll always love you. I hope that you're happy where ever you are."

I was so stuck into my past, that I didn't realize anybody was listening to me say my goodbyes. That is until I heard someone step on a branch. I smiled and twisted my body to look to my far left, hoping that it was Edward. I mean who else comes here? This is Edwards meadow. I frowned when I saw that it was not him and then gasped as I realized whom it was. I quickly got to my feet and backed up into the tree, trying to get even farther away from the vampire that was in front of me. A vampire with red eyes. My body told me to run for it, but my brain told me not to be stupid. That the vampire could out run me and attack me in a second. I took a deep breath and eyed the vampire that kept on walking closer to me, smirking.

"What what what do you want?" I asked, frowning. I've never been this scared before.

The lady vampire stood in front of me and let out a loud snicker. "What do I want she asks?" She smirked and looked my up and down. "I don't know what he ever saw in you. You're not even that pretty. I'm far more gorgeous then you'll ever be. It sickens me that he would chose a dumb girl that could fit as a servant, over someone that could fit as a queen."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I stated.

"Oh please silly girl, you know exactly what I'm talking about. My Edward loved you and not me." She laughed loudly, "It is sweet that you were saying goodbye to him, especially seeing as I killed him a few nights ago."

I took a few deep breaths and felt more tears spill down my eyelids. "No no nooooo. You didn't. Edward is still alive."

"Yes I did Isabella. I killed him because he was going to finally come home to you, to beg you for his forgiveness. I found that pathetic. As much as I wanted him, him wanting a disgusting little human made me sit, so I killed him. It was quite fun also. He begged for his life, and for your life also. But he never gave me the one thing that I wanted, so I was not going to let him live, to be happy with you." She walked even closer to her prey and licked her lips. "I don't regret killing Edward either. I do regret for wasting a decade on desiring him though."

I screamed, "NO YOU DID NOT KILL EDWARD, TANYA." I was crying now, the tears were falling fast. I took several deep breaths. I needed to breath or I'd pass out.

Tanya jeered loudly, amused by the girls tears.. "Of course I did silly and I'd do it again if I could. But sadly I can't."

I sniffled, wiping my hand over my face, trying to clean my tears off. "Why why why? Edward left me almost a year ago. You didn't have to kill him."

Tanya growled, "You stupid human, of course he left you. I knew that he left you. He was staying with my coven in Alaska. Didn't you just hear anything that I just said? He was going to leave and go back to you? A filthy little human girl." She stood a few feet away from the girl now and snarled. "And now I'm going to kill you. I was just going to snap your neck, since your blood is not worth drinking. I don't see how any of the Cullen's found you delicious smelling. But unfortunately, I've not fed in a few days and I'm quite hungry. You're lucky that you happened to be here tonight, because I usually feed off of animals. But not tonight, no not tonight."

I tried to back some more and frowned. I couldn't. There was nowhere to go. I decided to beg. "Please, please Tanya, please don't. You're a vegetarian, I'm a human. Please don't kill me." I gasped, frightened, as she came closer to me. She stood nose to nose to me.

Tanya smirked at me, "That is really pathetic of you, you begging for me not to kill you. You're whining it annoying. I don't see how he ever could stand it." She looked at prey, up and down and licked her lips. "I take that back, you're blood is worth it. Me drinking you, hearing you crying out for me stop. That is all worth it. And once you are dead, I can finally move on and find a better guy, then Edward Cullen."

She pranced, and pushed me deeper into the wood, I felt it break and cut my back. I gasped.

"Please, no don't."

She smirked and tilted my head towards the side and bit her fangs into my skin hard, causing me to scream as loud as I could. She started to drink my blood, poisoning me with her venom. I didn't know how long she had been drinking me. A few minutes I would guess. I lost count when I stopped screaming. I could not scream anymore. My throat hurt too much. All I knew was that I was alive. I was weak. Barely alive. I felt her throw me to the ground, causing me to wince a little as I fell on a rock.

"I've decided not to drink all of your blood. It'd be more cruel to just leave you there, dying slowly." Tanya snickered and ran off into the woods.

It was silent. So silent. I could not even hear the water anymore, or the leaves blowing around. I was alive and in pain. I could not move, could not scream, could not even open my eyes. I was dying, I knew it. I did not want to die, I really did not, but I was in so much pain. I could not take much more of it.

If I could hear, I'd hear animals running, and I'd hear growling. If I could open my eyes, I'd see a bunch of huge wolves, standing over me, hissing and snarling. But I could not. I just laid here, wincing in pain.

Jacob's Pov

We were too late. The pack and I. Bella was bitten by a bloodsucker and the bloodsucker was nowhere to be found. We were standing over Bella, watching her twitch and make sounds. She was in lots of pain. Of course she was. One of those filthy bloodsuckers bit her.

'We've got to leave Jacob.' Sam thought.

'No we are not just leaving her here. She is in pain. She needs us.' I thought back, growling.

'Poor Bella, she was such a nice girl.' Embrey thought frowning.

'She is a damn bloodsucker now Jacob, we've got to kill her and leave.' Paul thought, practically screaming at us in his head.

I winced a little at his loud voice and shouted back to him, 'NO we are not killing her, nor are we leaving her.'

'Then what else are we to do?' Sam thought.

'He's right, I don't want to kill her.' Embrey thought.

'Surprisingly, me neither.' Jared thought.

'I don't either, but we've got to get real here. She was bitten by a vampire, and is going to be a vampire soon. What else choice do we have?' Sam thought.

'WE ARE NOT KILLING BELLA. SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE.' I GROWELLED AT THEM. I knew that talking back to Sam, our leader, was a bad move, but I didn't care right now. What I said was true and I won't let anyone kill her. 'You guys can try and kill her, but I won't let you.'

'You are not exactly strong enough to take all of us on.' Paul stated.

'All of you? It is 3 against two.' I thought.

'That may be who wants her dead and not, but I doubt that Embrey and Jared will go against Sam's orders, just to save some filthy bloodsucker.' Paul snarled, looking down at the girl again.

'EVERYONE BE QUITE NOW.' Sam shouted, but before he could say anything, they all heard a loud scream, causing them all to wince at the sound.

'Oh my god, shut her up.' Paul shouted, over Bella's screams.

'I have an idea. Just back off a little and let me try to do what I have to do.' I ordered and quickly morphed back into my human form. I saw the other wolves in my pack listen to me. I quickly knelt next to my love, placing my hands on her arms, trying to keep her still. 'Bella, Bella baby, don't move. I'm not going to hurt you.' I said, gently.

Bella wrinkled her nose and screamed again as she felt like she was being burn alive. "THE FIRE THE FIRE, PLEASE STOP THE FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." She squealed loudly, and her tears started to over flow down her face.

"BELLA it is me Jacob, I'm here for you, I'm here." I whispered and kissed her on her lips gently. I then took a deep breath and placed my mouth on her bite wound and started to suck as fast as I could. I had to get the venom out of her, before it was too late. I had to save her human form.

"JACOB." I heard all my pact scream at me. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Bella really reeked, but I had to keep on sucking. I just could not lose my Bella. I was too stubborn really.

"Jacob that is disgusting you have to stop that." Paul Snarled.

I didn't listen to him and kept on sucking it out. I finally found the poison. The venom and sat up and spit it out. I started choking at the awful taste. "Water." I choked, wanting someone to get me some water.

I heard some rustling around and then someone was pouring some water in my mouth. I drank as much as I could and then choked. I took a deep breath and looked down at Bella. She stopped twitching in pain and she was making no sound at all, but her chest was moving up and down slowly. I smiled. She was alive. I looked towards my pack and realized that they were all surrounding Bella and I. They all morphed into there human forms and we were all butt naked. I eyed Bella again and sighed with relief when I saw that she was still passed out. I didn't want her to get startled, from seeing all of us naked boys.

I looked up at my friends, my family and smiled. "She's alive." I whispered.

"Lets get her back to La Push. Back to your house Jacob. We'll tell Charlie that was hanging out with us and fell asleep." Sam stated.

"Alright." I said and stood up. We all morphed back into out were-wolves forms, but Sam. Sam picked up the girl and placed her on my back, in a position that she'd not fall off. He then changed into his wolf form and we all took off running, in the direction of our houses.

Bella's Pov

I was so tired. Tired and comfortable. I rolled over and stretched my body, while yawning. I blinked my eyes open a little and looked around. I was confused where I was at first. I knew that I was bitten. Is this heaven? I frowned, This is not what I would've pictured heaven to be. I looked down at the blanket that was covering me and frowned. An old blue blanket was on me. I looked around the room that I was in. I saw a few wolf posters and some car posters. I sat up from the bed, and placed my feet on the ground on the side and kept on looking around the room.

I then remembered, that not only did Tanya bite me, but I remembered what she said to me just before she attacked me. Her prey. My lip started to quiver and I started to cry hard. She killed Edward. My love. Oh no. "EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD NOOOOOOO EDWARD. NOOOOOOO. It can't be true. It can't. I won't believe it" I sniffled and cried. I turned around back into the bed, trying to bury my face into the pillow and kept on crying. I felt someone sit on the bed, and place there hand on my back, rubbing my back gently. I did not know who it was, but I didn't care, I wanted them gone. I only wanted Edward right now.

"It's true." I heard someone whisper. I frowned. That sounded like Jacob's voice. I then realized that this was Jacob's bedroom and I was in his bed. "I'm sorry Bella, but its true. I heard her say that he was dead." He frowned and kept on rubbing her back.

I cried some more, ruining his pillow. But again I did not care. I heard what he said and I did not believe it. Edward could not be dead. He kept on rubbing my back for quite awhile. I then took a deep breath and rolled over, laying back and looking at him. I frowned and placed my hand over my heart. I felt my heartbeat and was confused. "I was bitten. My heart is beating. I'm confused."

Jacob frowned, "Yes you were bitten. I'm sorry but the others and I was too late. We could not stop her from feeding off of you, but she chose not to drink you all the way. She left and when we got there you were still alive. Screaming. In lots of pain. I did the one thing that I could think of doing. What you told me that he did for you once. I sucked the venom out of you." He moved his hand away from me and frowned. "I just hope that you don't hate me for doing that. I know how much you wanted to be a vampire. To join the bloodsuckers. I mean The Cullen's."

I winced when he said bloodsuckers and frowned when he said The Cullen's. Both of those words hurt me. I don't know what to think now. What he said was true. I always wanted to join The Cullen's and live eternity with them. But Edward was dead now and the others left me and I have no way to find them. Jacob is my best friend and did what he could to save me. I could not hate him for that. I half smiled at him. "Thank you, for saving my life Jacob." I whispered and pecked his lips. I then laid back and yawned, "Just let me sleep for a little, and then I'll make it up to you. I promise. I'll do whatever you want." I then snuggled back into his bed and fell asleep, before Jacob could respond.

Jacob's Pov

I've been sitting here for about two hours. Just sitting and staring out my bedroom window. I could not believe what Bella said right before she fell asleep. She said something that I wished so many times, for her to say and she finally said it. I know what I want, what I always wanted and always will want. I want her. I want to make love to her, but I don't want to come off as an asshole. I love the girl. I love the girl so much. I don't know what I'd do with her, to be honest with you. But I can't do this to her, even if I'm dying with want. She was just bitten by a bloodsucker and found out that her bloodsucker of a boyfriend got sliced and burned. I can't be trying to get into her panties. It's not right. But she did say anything that I want….naw it is not right!

I got sick of staring out the window, so I stood up and walked over to Bella and sat down next to her. I bit my lip and tried to talk some sense into me, when my hand reached out to touch her. I sighed annoyed and placed my hand on her back, playing with her hair. I then started to rub her bare lightly. My fingers ran over her bra strap, making myself groan when I felt it. I wanted to rip it off of her so badly, but knew that I could not. I had to be a gentlemen. A best friend.

I leant my head down towards her hair and inhaled, smelling her strawberry scented hair. Besides for her smelling like a bloodsucker, her hair smelt delicious. I lowered my head, trailing my nose down her neck some, still smelling her. I groaned when I felt my lower body get excited.

This was not the time for an arousal damn it. I just could not help it. Bella Swan was very pretty and had a sexy body. It was very hard for me to hang out with her all day and night long, when all I wanted to do was take my dick out and jack off in front of her. Well that is not all I wanted to do. Sure I would've loved for her to please me instead of my right hand. I moaned softly at that last thought.

Before I could move away Bella rubbed her legs together, and moaned Edward.

I moaned at that, but then scolded myself for doing that, because she did not say Jacob, she said Edward. This is some fucking sick shit. She is probably having a sex dream about her dead bloodsucker, while I have a boner. I'm about to dry hump her, if she doesn't wake up and satisfy me, by sucking my cock.

I literally slapped my forehead at that thought. What a horrible friend I am. I'm her best friend and want to fuck her brains out, even though she is unconscious, dreaming of some other man. Man? Can I even call Cullen that? He's a bloodsucker. He's dead anyway. Naw he was never good enough to be a man. He was just a filthy leech.

Bella turned around in her sleep, so that she was facing me and let out another moan. A louder one. Shit if she did not shut it, she'd wake up my father. Heck probably all of the pack will make jokes tomorrow when they come over. The stupid pricks that they are. Wait until they find out that, I am not the one making her moan.

I sat back and gave her some room, as she moved some more. I eyed her hand as she slid it down my blanket, towards her vagina. I groaned softly, feeling my prick stiffen, even harder, if that is even possible.

I wanted to tear my blankets off her so badly and almost did also when I heard her moan once more.

This was driving me insane. I could smell her arousal. I licked my lips. She smelt so good I just wanted to eat her pussy so badly. I sit on the end of my bed, Indian Style, and watch Bella touch herself. I growled, I could not take this anymore. I had to see more. I grabbed my blanket into my hand and pulled it down south a little bit, until I could see everything. I smirked as I watched her rub her cloth pussy, withering around, moaning. I wanted her to take off her blue silky panties so badly, but she doesn't seem to be doing that. I placed my hand on my dick and rubbed it a little, to take off some of the pressure.

I whispered, "You're killing me Bella." I then stood up on my knees and pulled my pants and boxers off, throwing them to the side of my bed. I placed my hand back on my erection and started to pull on it, up and down hard, moaning as I jacked off.

I kept on watching her and licked my lips, as I saw some of her juice slipping down her thigh. My finger hurriedly captured it and I stuck my finger inside of my mouth, suckling off the juice and moaned as I tasted her arousing taste. I pulled on my cock even harder.

"Oh my god, she taste even better then I originally thought." I whispered. "I need some more of that sweet taste." And I did, I just could not help it. I had to taste more. I yanked on my dick once more, and then scooted closer to her body. "Sorry bells, this thong is sexy and I will keep it, but it has got to go." I placed my hands on her thong and slipped it off. I placed the thong up to my nose and took a huge whiff and smiled. I then leant over to my desk, opened it up and slipped her thong inside. "Yup you are not getting it back darling." I chuckled and then lowered my head to her cunt and started to lap up her sweet juices, that I'd count as my newest favorite meal ever.

I smirked as she moaned, and frowned when I heard the name that she moaned. I'd teach her to moan his name instead of mine, when I was the one doing all of the work. Not that I counted this as work or anything. I'd eat her pussy all day and night long, free if she'd let me. For some reason I don't believe that she'd allow me to do that. A little part of my brain is also telling me that she'd not want my tongue deep inside of her pussy walls either. But I never listen to what anyone says anyway.

I shoved two of my fingers up her sweet canal, as my tongue toyed with her gem, causing her to shriek out loud in pleasure. I chuckled against her cunt, which made her moan. My voice must've made vibrations for her pussy. I've got to remember that. I shoved that back into my mind and kept on licking her clit.

I moaned as I rubbed my cock on the bed. I wanted to orgasm so badly. But I knew that I could not fuck her. Eating her pussy out, with out permission is one thing. She was masturbating in front of a horny male, and I doubt she'd chop my balls off when she wakes up to the best orgasm in her life. But fucking her while she is asleep would be rape. And I am not a rapist.

Bella spread her legs farther away, trying to get more of my fingers and tongue. I gave her what she wanted. I placed another finger inside of her and fingered her pussy deeper then before. My tongue kept on pushing her clit back and forth, causing her to orgasm, squirting her juices inside of my mouth. I moaned as her sweetness filled my mouth. Once I swallowed, I knew that I was not satisfied and needed more of her goodies. I pulled my fingers out of her cunt and drove my tongue into her canal, while my fingers rubbed her jewel.

As I tongued her cunt faster and faster, my fingers keeping up at the same pace, I felt her lower body tighten once more and heard her scream with ecstasy. I was still not satisfied, so I kept on eating her sweet cunt. Exploring her pussy some more, swallowing all of her juices. I then licked up to her clit, removed my fingers and nipped on my clit gently. She screamed loudly and thrusted her body upwards. I looked upwards, towards her face, as I continued to lick up her juices. I saw her widen eyes on me. I also noticed her blush. I took one more lick and pulled away. Or tried to anyway. I found her legs wrapped tightly around my neck, keeping me down there.

"Don't don't don't stop please Jacob." Bella begged, frowning. She tried to scoot closer, wanting my lips back on her pussy. She nearly whined when my mouth did not automatically start licking her cunt.

"Bella I'm." I started, frowning. I didn't want her to be mad at me. But she smelt and tasted so good, I just had to.

"SHUT UP JACOB and lick me please." Bella shouted, and placed her hand on my forehead and shoved my face towards her cunt. She frowned, "Pleaseee." I saw a few of her tears slip down her face and knew that I could never say no to my Bella. My love.

I smiled as her and started to caresses her pussy once more. Licking her slowly, which I knew was driving her crazy. I did it on purpose though. I knew that when I was done, she'd do anything to thank me. Heck she even said it herself, after I saved her life. Now she'll definitely either suck my cock, or let me fuck her pretty little cunt. I wanted both, but I could live with one or the other. I'm not a greedy man. Heck I'd be happy with just eating her out, and letting her watch my jack off.

"Ohhhh yes Jake, yessss. More please." Bella said, moaning. She started to play with my hair, which caused me to moan a little, which of course caused her to shriek. Ah yes I remembered that vibration thing, that I shoved in the back of my head. I smirked and rubbed my penis against my bed once more, and kept on fingering her pussy, while licking her clit. I felt her pussy tighten around my fingers once more, causing me to smirk. I knew she was about to cum once more. I nipped her clit slightly and then captured it, drinking her juices that came flowing into my mouth. I moaned again as I swallowed her goodness. I licked her pussy clean and then sat up, taking a deep breath. I smiled at her slightly and moved away from her. I didn't want to scare her.

Bella sighed with relief and laid back onto my bed and smiled happily. She then opened up her eyes and smiled at me. "Thank you Jacob. That was amazing." She whispered.

I smirked at her and nodded. I squirmed uncomfortable. She came lots of times and I've not orgasm yet. I was so hard that I was almost in pain. She saw my grimace and frowned. She then looked down towards my stiff prick and gasped.

Bella's eyes went wide. "Oh my. You're huge Jake." She stated, which caused me to chuckle. I then groaned as I chuckled. It hurt. She frowned, "Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and grunted, "Ya it just is starting to hurt me."

I saw Bella nibble at her lips. I knew she was thinking. I saw her cheeks blush rosy once more and inwardly smirked. I knew what she was thinking. She felt naughty even thinking it. "Do you want me to….." She started to say and stopped talking. She was still eyeing my cock. "I've never done it before. Never done anything to a man before. Edward has only eaten me. I was never allowed to." She blushed.

I moaned at her words and nodded my head. I did not trust myself to say anything, anymore tonight.

I watched Bella sit up a little, and gesture for me to take her place, which of course I did with out disobeying her. I was quite happy to lay down and have her down between my legs.

Bella's Pov

I felt very guilty when I woke up. I was just having a sex dream about Edward, and woke up to Jacob eating my pussy out. I always loved when Edward licked my pussy, so I knew that I could not push Jacob away. Even if I was a little uncomfortable about another man eating me out. Especially when I just found out that the man that I'm in love with was murdered by a psycho vampire. So as much as this felt amazing, I could not help but feel guilty.

I rolled my eyes, angry with myself for even thinking about these things. Jacob has just made me orgasm a few times, and I am sitting in between his legs right now, staring at his prick. Which is hungry for my attention. I've really got to stop thinking about these sad, disturbing thoughts.

I took a deep breath and lowered my head to lick his precum off his head. I swallowed it. Salty. Not the best taste in the world, but it is not that horrible. I'd just not want to eat it every day or anything like that. My hand grabbed his shaft and I started to rub him, with nervous fingers. As I told Jacob, I've never done this with Edward. We've only kissed and he pleasured me. He knew that if I sucked his cock, or touched him down south at all, that he probably would not be able to take, not fucking me.

What the fuck am I thinking about? Stop thinking about Edward Bella, you are sucking Jacobs cock right now. Or well you should be sucking Jacobs cock right now.

I frowned, feeling so horrible that my mind keeps on getting off the wrong track. I lowered my head and captured Jacobs tip of his penis inside of my mouth and started to suckle on it hard, as my fingers rubbed his shaft at the same pass.

Once I heard Jacob moan loudly, I started to move into a faster speed. I swallowed as much of his cock into my mouth as I could, licking and sucking as I pulled back up. I sucked down, taking in more of his cock, pulling back up and continued to do that for awhile. My fingers were stroking his dick hard and fast. I loved hearing my best friend moaning. It made me happy that I could make him this happy. Especially since he's in love with me and I'm not ready to give him my love. So I guess giving him my pussy and some cock sucking is better then nothing.

"Bella that feels terrific. Please don't stop." Jacob moaned, thrusting upwards, causing me to take more of his dick into my mouth. I groaned and sucked him faster. My free hand traveled towards his balls and I started to rub them a little, trying to give him some pleasure. I was not sure what kind of pleasure he'd get from me rubbing him down there. But once I heard him moan and moan and moan, I knew I was doing something right, which made me smile around his cock.

"Keep on sucking my cock Bella, I'm going to cum soon." Jacob groaned. How did he say that much, with my mouth on his cock you ask? I have no clue at all. I just did what he asked me to. I sucked on his tip as hard as I could, while my hand moved up his prick, up and down, as fast as I could. I moaned a little, and I heard him moan as well. I smiled. I remembered when Edward used to eat me out, he'd chuckle or something, on me, which gave me pussy vibrations. Felt good too. I smiled a little and kept on sucking him.

I was about to scold myself, when I thought of Edward once more, but then I heard Jacob moan my name and I decided not to. I was making Jacob happy and that was that. This was all about Jacob anyway. Me pleasuring him, not Edward. So I'm not going to think of Edward anymore tonight.

I nipped on Jacobs head a little, while my hand rubbed his balls.

Jacob gasped, "I'm GOING TO CUM."

I smirked and placed my lips over the boys head, sucking him as hard as I could, while stroking his penis with my fingers. I felt him cum deep inside of my mouth, nearly going deaf when he screamed and moaned loudly. I swallowed his salty cum, and licked his tip and pulled away from his prick all together. I sat down next to Jacob and smiled at him.

"Thank You for saving my life Jake. I'll always love ya for that." I smiled. I grimaced a little. Why did I have to say that? Now he is going to think that I love him, like I'm in love with him, and I'm not. Maybe one day I will be, but I most definitely not right now. Well he does have a nice prick. No Bella, you're not in love with him. You may suck his cock again in your life time and allow him to eat your pussy out whenever he wants to, but you are not in love with him.

Jacob took a deep breath and smiled back at me. "It was my pleasure Bella and I love you to." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, that was brilliant." He smiled happily.

I smiled at Jacob and snuggled with him. I was so tired. All I wanted to do was sleep with Jacob for the rest of the day. I was just about to do that when I remembered something. I rubbed my legs together and frowned. "Jacob, where are my panties?" I heard Jacob chuckle and I knew, I just knew that I somehow was not going to get my panties back again. Sucks too, because they were Edwards favorite panties.

I frowned at that last thought. Oh no I wore Edwards panties, for Jacob. If this was a night mare, I'd wake up and scream. But this was not a night mare and if I screamed right now, I'd wake up Billy, and freak Jacob out a little. I groaned and snuggled back into Jacob and decided to go back to bed. Edward was dead anyway. They were Jacobs panties now.

I tried to fall asleep, in Jacobs arms, but I could not. Not with all of my thoughts. I was feeling horrible that I felt so comfortable in my best friends arms. I felt safe and happy. I knew that I'd hate myself in the morning for all of these activities. I mean what a timing for all this, right? But right now I don't care. I'll worry about that tomorrow. Hopefully after I wake up once more with Jacobs tongue inside my cunt, or heck maybe he'd be nice and stick his cock inside of me. I bet that clenching myself on him would feel awesome. I'd probably cum a lot harder. I groaned as I felt my pussy juice up. I heard Jacob snore a little and glared at him. How dare he fall asleep when my cunt is as wet as the ocean.

I groaned and shut my eyes, shifting even closer to Jacob, if possible and once more tried to fall asleep.

The End.

(If you read this please leave me a review. I hate getting favorite stories, story alerts, without any comments. It is rude. Especially if you actually like my story a lot. So please, it takes a minute to leave a review. No flames!)


End file.
